utsafandomcom-20200214-history
VOICES
VOICES, the Volunteer Organization Involving Community Education and Service, is a sponsored student organization dedicated to community service. Some of their annual events are the Oxfam Hunger Banquet, United to Serve, and Alternative Spring Break. VOICES is active in SGA's annual University Life Awards, sponsoring the Volunteer of the Year Award. It also won the award for Most Outstanding Service Activity/Program/Project (depending on the year) in 2005 and 2015, finishing as a finalist in 2009 and 2016. It won the 2014 ULA for Most Outstanding Membership Development. VOICES member BJ Winston won Mr. UTSA 2011 for the fall semester and Marcus Gilmore was a finalist in 2003. Mayllyn Luz won the Student Leader of the Month award for October 2007, Christina Mondragon for November 2007, Kelly Gambill for December 2007/January 2008, and Emi Sei for March 2008. After the award had been renamed Roadrunner of the Month, member Leticia Allen won for October 2010, BJ Winston for February 2011, Torrie Jackson for December 2011/January 2012, president Eliana Briceño for February 2012, Nathan McDuell for September 2012, Nicci Campbell for November 2012, Christian Ume-Ezeoke for December 2012/January 2013, and Kaelie Gonzales for October 2013. Officers 1998-1999 *President: Ana Rodrigues *VP of Programs: Erlita P. Gadin *VP of Membership: Javier Santillan *Secretary: Jennifer Redfern *Historian: Michelle Villareal *Advisor: Michelle Montanio 2000-2001 *President: Jennifer Redfern *VP of Programs: Michelle Villareal *VP of Membership: Andraya Young *VP of Downtown Programs: Claudia Hernandez *Secretary: Edak Akan *Recruitment Coordinator: Kallie Kolb *Social Coordinator: Erik Collins, Jade Floyd *Fundraising Coordinator: Claudia Del Fierro *Downtown Membership Coordinator: Jose De Leon III, Tamika White *Downtown Relations Coordinator: Amber Felps, Priscilla Martinez *Downtown Correspondent: Kimberly Alanis *Historian: Sukanya Limwatana, Elizabeth Castillo *Advisor: Sharis Smith"VOICES 2000-2001 Scrapbook". UTSA VOICES. 2001-2002 *President: Andraya Young *VP of Programs: Andrea Redfern *VP of Membership: Philip Caldwell *VP of Downtown Programs: Rosalinda Barrientos *Secretary: Joey Deleon *Recruitment Coordinator: Tran Tang *Social Coordinator: Amber Armstead *Fundraising Coordinator: Adam Zuniga *Historian: Kelly Errington *Advisor: Sharis Smith 2002-2003 *President: Alexis Bruno *VP of Programs: Amber Armstead *VP of Membership: Miranda Villareal *Recruitment Coordinator: Adam Zuniga *Social Coordinator: Norma Arellano *Fundraising Coordinator: Eric Trinidad *Administrative Correspondent: Conrad Espinoza *Historian: Kim Parr *Advisor: Sharis Smith 2004-2005 *President: Richard Zavala *VP of Programs: Jessica Arellano *VP of Membership: Christine LeBlanc *PR Coordinator: Justin Shenk *Recruitment Coordinator: Elaine Danial *Social Coordinator: Becky Chacon *Fundraising Coordinator: Emi Sei *Webmaster: Lily Gonzalez *Advisor: Sharis Smith"VOICES 2004-2005 Scrapbook". UTSA VOICES. 2005-2006 *President: Christine Leblanc *VP of Programs: Richard Zavala *VP of Membership: Elaine Danial *PR Coordinator: Erica Sanchez *Recruitment Coordinator: Becky Chacon *Social Coordinator: Lily Gonzalez *Fundraising Coordinator: Emi Sei *Historian: Christina Mondragon *Webmaster: Justin Shenk *Advisor: Sharis Smith"VOICES 2005-2006 Scrapbook". UTSA VOICES. 2008-2009 *President: Jennifer Castro *VP of Programs: Nadia Danial *VP of Membership: Emily Pohl *VP of Alternative Spring Break: Karen Montalvo *PR Coordinator: Robert Navarro *Special Projects Coordinator: Kelly Gambill *Recruitment Coordinator: *Social & Fundraising Coordinator: Kayla Boyett *Webmaster: Nancy Juro *Administrative Correspondent: Leticia Allen *Historian: Mayra Ruiz *Advisor: Jennifer Lilly 2009-2010 *President: Nadia Danial *VP of Programs: Emily Pohl *VP of Membership: Kelly Gambill *VP of Alternative Spring Break: Leticia Allen *PR Coordinator: Mayra Ruiz *Special Projects Coordinator: Erica Saenz *Social & Fundraising Coordinator: Eliana Briceño *Historian and Administrative Correspondent: Hassan Barzani *Webmaster: Nancy Juro *Advisor: Jennifer Lilly"Officers". UTSAVOICES.org c/o Internet Archive. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 2010-2011 *President: Leticia Allen *VP of Programs: Daniel McTyre *VP of Membership: Eliana Briceño *VP of Alternative Spring Break: Deborah Seriki *PR Coordinator: Tanita Wiley *Special Projects Coordinator: Sara Bravo *Social Coordinator: Torrie Jackson *Fundraising Coordinator: Vanessa Acosta *Historian: Sri-Lanka "Nikki" Stewart *Administrative Correspondent: Casity Williams *Webmaster: Steven Ordaz *Advisor: Jennifer Rames"VOICES 2010-2011 Scrapbook". UTSA VOICES. 2011-2012 *President: Eliana Briceño *VP of Programs: Tanita Wiley *VP of Membership: Steven Ordaz *VP of Alternative Spring Break: Torrie Jackson *PR Coordinator: Owanari Bobmanuel *Special Projects Coordinator: Janet Oyeteju *Social Coordinator: Nico Cousby *Fundraising Coordinator: Karina Barger *Historian: Adaeze Okoro *Administrative Correspondent: Sabrina Macal *Webmaster: Nathan McDuell *Advisor: Jennifer Rames"Officers". UTSAVOICES.org c/o Internet Archive. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 2012-2013 *President: Tanita Wiley *VP of Programs: Nathan McDuell *VP of Membership: Torrie Jackson *VP of Alternative Spring Break: Janet Oyeteju *PR Coordinator: Christina Adebowale *Special Projects Coordinator: Nicci Campbell *Social Coordinator: Christopher Brown *Fundraising Coordinator: Nico Cousby *Historian: Whitney Hopkins *Administrative Correspondent: Jantel Fontenot *Webmaster: Courtney Hunter *Graduate Advisor: Leslianne Garcia *Advisor: Cristina Dominguez"Officers". UTSAVOICES.org. Retrieved March 17, 2013. Festivals References Category:Organizations Category:SSOs